For example, Patent Reference 1 identified below discloses a programming method for audio apparatuses or video apparatuses. In this programming method, association information between tuning data and a corresponding program number or program identifier is read from a program memory in the AV apparatus which has already been programmed. The aforementioned tuning data is tuning data which is necessary for receiving a television broadcast and/or a radio broadcast. More specifically, it is data, such as a channel or a frequency. The association information which has been read in such a manner is transmitted from an AV apparatus which has already been programmed to an AV apparatus to be programmed via a wired or wireless means. The transmitted information is stored in a program memory of the AV apparatus to be programmed.
According to the technology disclosed in Patent Reference 1, the user can easily program an AV apparatus using tuning data. For example, there are cases where assignment of a program number and a frequency or a channel to radios or televisions differs from the assignment to video recorders. In this case, an operational error may occur when a recording instruction or an instruction for recording reservation is given from a radio or a television to a video recorder. However, using the technology disclosed in Patent Reference 1, it is possible to assign the same program number and frequency or channel to the both AV apparatuses. Thus, the aforementioned operational error can be prevented.
In addition, the specification of Non-patent Reference 1 describes a feature (One Touch Record) requesting a recording apparatus to record a program currently being viewed, by specifying the program number of the program, as well as a feature (Preset Download), disclosed in Patent Reference 1, which assigns the same program number and frequency or channel to AV apparatuses. In other words, the Preset Download feature can place AV apparatuses in a state where the same program number and frequency or channel are assigned. In this state, when the user specifies a program number of a program which needs to be recorded, an effect is produced that there is no need for the user to perform, to a recording apparatus, operations, such as tuning the recording apparatus to the same channel (program number) as a corresponding television (may be referred to as “TV” hereinafter), or pressing the recording button.
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent No. 2758174 Publication
Non-patent Reference 1: High-Definition Multimedia Interface Specification Version 1.1 (May 20, 2004)